


all i see is you

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alcohol, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Drunken Shenanigans, During Canon, F/M, First Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ben helps a very drunk Beverly get around in a restroom of the Jade of the Orient. Ben prays she can’t feel his heart going so fast.





	all i see is you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by NansNugget (FFN) "Ben and Bev being reunited" and kjane (AO3) "something in Ben's POV during IT Chapter Two."A huge thank you to richiesobbed (Tumblr) for letting me pick their brain! WE ALWAYS NEED MORE BENVERLY. PLEASE ENJOY. :D
> 
> ((Want a request for IT? I'm doing 100-1000 word fics of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship + prompt. You need to specify if you want SFW or NSFW (for 18+ readers only). Please check [Full Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478582). The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

*

Beverly's been missing from their table for a good half an hour.

He excuses himself, overhearing Richie and Eddie arguing once more about the legitimacy of WebMD diagnoses. Ben smooths his hands into his denim overshirt, nervously glancing around Jade of the Orient. He's not excited to be back.

(With the exception of seeing… …)

"_Ben_!"

A female voice hisses out lowly. Ben whips around, recognizing who it is instantly. He glimpses Beverly half-hanging out of a door, motioning for him urgently. "Psst!" she hisses again, her lovely, sly smile widening. "Ben, c'mon! Don't just stand there!"

"Um..." Ben smiles back with increasing dubiety. "That's the ladies room, Bev…"

"_C'mon!_"

Beverly's hand snatches onto his wrist, tugging him in. She giggles, bringing the sheepish, grown man all the way in. The first thing Ben notices is Beverly's pinkened cheeks, and then how the ladies room has the odor of fake lemon-scented disinfectant.

"Whoa, whoa," he says, alarmed. His arms wraps securely to Beverly's middle as she nearly loses her balance. "Bev, you alright?"

"Kinda drunk." Beverly's eyelashes flutter. Ben prays she can't feel his heart going so fast. That explains why she's flushed so hot. His fingers clench a little into Beverly's dark, cashmere blazer. It's soft. She's so much more _soft_. Hot. Close. Ben inhales sharply, gently helping Beverly straighten up. "If I pass out on the seat, will you wake me up?" she mumbles, her green eyes happy-hazy.

"Sure…"

(Not sure how that's gonna work as Beverly enters the stall across from him, jangling and turning the lock.)

Ben lets her pee, tuning out, checking out the decorative, silvery mirrors and rich red wallpaper gilded in long, broad stripes. Traditional and painted Chinese symbols. If anything, Ben can confirm that the ladies room of this restaurant is far more immaculate than the mens. Not just in design and structure, but the fact there's no urine on the tile-floor.

Beverly marches out, banging open the stall-door. She heads for a sink.

"I hate stalls…"

"Why's that?"

"Greta Keane and her little minions used to hit on the walls when I was trying to shit." Beverly fluffs her red curls, after washing her hands. Her little fingernail digging into her teeth. "Or they filled the garbage bag with water and dumped it on my head."

"_Wow_…" Ben mutters. He had no idea.

"Public restrooms don't exactly carry good memories for me. I hate being alone in them."

"I don't blame you…"

Beverly faces him. "You're cute," she declares, her pink-flushing lips upturning. Ben doesn't say anything, concealing his emotions, allowing Beverly to smoosh his cheeks roughly between her fingers. "I hate it. But in a really good way."

To emphasize this, she lightly presses her mouth to Ben's puckered mouth. Like a flutter.

Ben remains where he is, lightheaded and dazed, even as a smirking Beverly gleefully walks towards the bathroom-door.

"C'mon, New Kid. Before someone sees and gets the wrong idea."

*


End file.
